


03. Cell

by strangeera



Series: Blew It [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeera/pseuds/strangeera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drugs, the internet, first kisses and the graveyard. white iphone's are for mom's and people with dyslexia man. sterek high school au. vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	03. Cell

On the hill behind the DVD rental store in the middle of town that never has anything new or interesting and we’re both wearing shorts, laying down on the dry yellow grass; I’m instagramming pictures of my feet and Stiles is eating a burger and neither of us is talking because there’s honestly nothing to say. Today is boring and beautiful, one of those weirdly upsetting boring sunny days that kind of make you realise all the probably important shit you don’t have, warm but empty, white – and Woodkid is playing from Stiles’ cracked black iPhone 4S (“white iPhone’s are for moms and people with dyslexia man,” Stiles told me on my bed in my bedroom before, and I remember he was wearing really short gray tennis shorts and a black and white tie dyed t-shirt he got online on a French website or something, with white pulled up socks that said “your bike sucks” on them and I was wearing basically the complete opposite: navy chinos, white Hollister polo with all the buttons done up, and I was feeling very self conscious, the disparity between us becoming increasingly apparent and overwhelming, and I was pushing down on my dick which was so fucking hard and painful I was basically transcending space and time).

 

Stiles is wearing a blue Nike t-shirt that says “go like hell” on it that makes me bizarrely anxious, I don’t know, messily eating the smallest Burger King burger I have ever seen, ketchup everywhere, and with a bored monotone that leaves me sort of breathless and weird, wet burger bits falling out of his mouth like gross confetti, he says: “you know, when my mom first got sick. She smelled really funny. I asked my uncle what was going on. He told me my mom was growing an extra foot in her right lung or something, I don’t know.” I’m shaking but not really paying attention, thinking about the way Stiles holds a cigarette or a joint; pinched between thumb and finger, feeling kind of always horny, and then I notice Stiles is wearing a really nice new black watch with red hands and a white pentagram on it, and then he says vaguely: “at least I think that’s what he said. I don’t know, maybe I misheard. Maybe he was fucking with me. I remember wishing my dad was growing an extra foot instead.” I can see the burger gestating inside his open mouth, blunt teeth glinting, wonder what they feel like, “I don’t feel like that anymore, though. You ever get a handjob from a guy?”

 

This is all we do now. Get high or eat and tell each other things we’ve never told anyone. Stiles smoked his first cigarette at age 7. As I kid I would sometimes pretend to be my mother. “I never got a handjob from anyone,”I choke, doused with sweat, wishing Stiles’ new watch was mine, feeling ashamed and wishing I’d lied. Stiles stares at me, slowly swallowing, for a while until I have to look away, face hot, and he says: “oh.” My watch is boring and silver and I’m so embarrased I could die, and what, you finger fuck one person in the bathroom at Burger King and suddenly you’re like a total slut?? I say: “it’s not even a big deal, Stiles,” and I just wish we, Stiles would

 

maybe

 

the bed is soaking wet and a PlayStation3 controller next to me on the bed spread out on my back on the bed and Stiles’ dick up my ass and I’m basically losing it, and he says you like my dick huh and I say yes three times, and then yes I like your dick I love your dick I love you fuck just please fuck yes and he kisses me hard on the mouth buckets of spit and his skin is so pale and mine so isn’t and the contrast between us only take sme deeperman


End file.
